Dr. Dan Barouch received his D.Phil. from Oxford University prior to completing his M.D. at Harvard Medical School. He is currently in his final year of internal medicine residency training at Massachusetts General Hospital, after which he will be a fellow in infectious diseases. He plans a full-time career as an academic investigator with a special interest in translational research and AIDS vaccine development. During medical school and residency, Dr. Barouch worked part-time in the laboratory of Dr. Norman Letvin at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. His preliminary work showed that cytokine plasmids could augment DNA vaccine- elicited immune responses in both mice and rhesus monkeys. Moreover, he demonstrated that cytokine-augmented DNA vaccination could control viremia and prevent clinical AIDS following a pathogenic, homologous SHIV challenge. In the current studies, he will examine the immune correlates of long-term control of viremia in these animals. He will also examine the protective efficacy of cytokine-augmented DNA vaccination strategies and DNA/rMVA (recombinant modified vaccinia Ankara) prime-boost regimens against pathogenic, heterologous viral challenges. In addition, he will initiate a phase I clinical trial to assess the safety, tolerability, and immunogenicity of cytokine-augmented DNA vaccine strategies in humans. Dr. Norman Letvin, Chief of the Division of Viral Pathogenesis, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, and Dr. Raphael Dolin, Dean for Clinical Programs, Harvard Medical School, will guide Dr. Barouch's development as an independent investigator. In addition, a committee of distinguished scientists will oversee his progress toward independence.